


Lucky Meeting

by rosenhasagun



Category: Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-10 09:32:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14734427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosenhasagun/pseuds/rosenhasagun
Summary: Nagito meets another Ultimate Lucky Student! How lucky of him...





	Lucky Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> For a request on my Fanganronpa blog: https://dr-class75th.tumblr.com/post/174163251735/can-you-write-something-yoshitonagito-related

First Meeting: Yogi/Yogurt

A tall woman, donned in dark, Victorian era clothing opened the room to the class of 77-B. She had a disgruntled look on her face as she appeared to be holding onto something around the corner of the entrance to her right.

“Miss Yukizome, may I request something- stop moving,” the woman cursed under her breath as she looked to her right, “Sorry, anyways, may I request something for the day?” She grunted and jerked slightly to the right before regaining her composure.

“Oh! Fuyubara! Wh-what is it you need?” Chisa asked, slowly walking up the the entrance, hopefully to get a look at what was jerking the former Ultimate Surgeon around.

“It is a strange request, but may you look after my son for the day? I do it myself most of the time, but I am doing something very critical with my class today,” Fuyubara sighed and dragged her albino son in front of her, “I apologize sincerely for such a request, but his teacher is...out and his classmates ridicule him. I would prefer to have him under someone’s care for the day.” She gripped the young boys’ shoulders tightly, making sure he doesn’t attempt to run.

“Sure! We do have an extra seat open! I’d be happy to take him for the day,” Chisa smiled brightly and looked down at Fuyubara’s adopted son, “What might your name be?”

“Y-Yoshito.” He whispered out, stuttering slightly as he refused to meet her gaze.

“He’s another ultimate lucky student, so I thought you might have experience in dealing with such a talent.” Fuyubara spoke, her tone flat and strict, perfect for a serious teacher.

“I do! In fact, Nagito Komaeda is in this class!” Chisa explained, her smile never faltering. Although, inside, she worried how the two lucks would clash.

“Huh?” The class was patiently awaiting for Chisa’s plans of the day, so they were all already staring Yoshito down like curious hawks.

“Thank you for taking him, truly. I’ll check in around lunch to see how you are handling him. He can be...a bit of a handful,” Fuyubara sighed softly, slight worry creasing on her aging face, “Now, I must depart, my class can get antsy with tests,” she turned, beginning to leave, “Also, I apologize that he’s not in school attire. He has a penchant for not wanting to change out of the clothes I make him.” Then she left without another word, her footsteps almost silent as she departed.

Yoshito gulped almost silently, still looking down at his feet as Chisa led him to an empty desk.

“Will you be fine--?” Chisa began, pulling a desk chair out for him.

Then he screamed, “I’m sorry!” and ran out of the classroom like a bolt of lightning.

“Jeez, he panics harder than pig-barf over there!” Hiyoko giggled.

“I’m sorry!” Mikan apologizes for possibly the millionth time in her life.

“Well, we have a mission class, time to find Fuyubara’s son!” Chisa said with confidence, despite a collection of groans sounding around her, “Pick a partner and let’s go!”

Everyone picked a partner, except Nagito.

“Hey, Nagito, why don’t you come with me? I have a good feeling we’ll find him.” Chisa asked and Nagito complied nonchalantly, seemingly the least bothered by a boy screaming and running out of a classroom.

It took so long to find him, but eventually they did find the white-haired boy. He was sitting at the back of the school’s large fountain. Nagito lightly ran up to him, Chisa stayed back, deciding to let them to form an acquaintanceship.

“You alright, Yoshito?” Nagito asked softly, looking down at the teen that was curled up against the cold stone of the fountain.

“I-I’m fine.” Yoshito whispered, slowly sitting up to dig his face into his knees.

Nagito quietly sat down next to him, continuing to give Yoshito that same old soft smile.

“Two lucky students next to each other, what a sight! Even your name has luck in it.” Nagito remarked, keeping his grey eyes trained on Yoshito.

“I’m not very lucky, I’m hardly deserving of the name.” Yoshito squeaked out, somehow managing to scrunch up into an even smaller ball of despair.

“So much despair runs through you… Why?” Nagito gently poked the other boys’ shoulder, making sure he still had his attention.

“People make me panic, especially strangers.” Yoshito responded, a bit of venom on his tone.

“But you’re talking to me,” Nagito retorted, managing to get a flustered gaze from Yoshito, “There’s the face of a lucky student!”

That just made Yoshito blush harder and also frown even more, “Sh-shut up!”

“Your luck might even exceed my own,” Nagito takes one of Yoshito’s hands, clasping it with his own, “Which is truly remarkable! I wonder of the things your luck has brought upon you!”

-  
_“Should we really be letting Nagito, of all people, talk to him?” Mahiru whispered, the whole class was peeping on Yoshito and Nagito speak._

 _“Let’s just head back to class. I think Yoshito is about to make his first friend.” Chisa reassured, walking back her homeroom with her class in tow_.  
-

Nagito is showering Yoshito in presumptuous compliments and praise, managing to make the poor albino blush more than what’s healthy for him.

“Th-this is twice as many compliments as my mother gives me in the morning… Aha.” Yoshito laughs awkwardly before yelping softly from Nagito clutching his hand even tighter.

“She should praise you more, your luck is a blessing for all!” Nagito continued to preach, gradually getting closer and closer to him.

“Th-that’s fine! I-I appreciate her praise plenty, no need to bite off more than I can chew, as she would say…” Yoshito whispered softly, his gaze beginning to fall away from Nagito’s appreciative expression.

“Our luck could take on the world! I’m excited to see your luck in action. Now, let’s go to class, I believe you can make it through the day with so many wonderful Ultimates around us!” Nagito stood up, yanking Yoshito up with him.

He tugged him along back to class, making an effort to stick close to Yoshito both in and out of the class from thereon out. 


End file.
